warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Phage
| elemental damage = 330.0 | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | punch through = 0.5 | stat proc = 15.0 | conclave = | polarities = | notes = | introduced = }} The Phage is an Infested shotgun that fires seven beams in a wide spread. Aiming (default ) focuses these beams together, allowing the Phage to perform well against groups or individual targets as needed. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Flesh and Cloned Flesh. **Its Status Effect will reduce an enemy's maximum health by 50% for 6 seconds. *Very ammo efficient. *Decent status chance. *Decent reload speed. *Multiple fire modes, adjustable by Aiming. *Innate Punch Through of approximately 0.5 meters. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages: * deals reduced damage against Machinery and Infested. *Wide initial spread. *Focus time cannot be modified by any means. *Loses focus if firing is interrupted or released. *Limited range of 25 meters. Notes *The time required for the beams to fully focus is approximately 1.5 seconds. *Sprinting, falling, or otherwise interrupting your movement will result in the Phage's focus being reset to its maximum spread. **Casting Nova's Antimatter Absorb will not reset Phage's focus. In theory, this makes Nova and Phage a very deadly combo as Nova can cast Antimatter Absorb and immediately deal damage to the orb. **Casting Limbo's Banish will also not reset Phage's focus. This means Limbo is able to cast Rift Walk, focus the Phage's beams in safety, and then use Banish to pull targets into the Rift in rapid succession. Assuming targets survive the transition, Limbo can then finish them off very quickly with the Phage. *Vicious Spread and Tainted Shell will only affect the initial spread of the beams. *Shooting the Phage with a short tap may not seem to consume ammo, but each ammo unit of the Phage is split up into many, so you are actually consuming a fraction of ammo. *The damage listed is a combination of all seven of beams. The actual damage per beam is approximately 47. Tips *The beams' focus can be paused at intermediate stages by releasing aim. This can be used to dispatch different groupings of enemies more efficiently. **Due to its spread being controllable and damage being continuous, this weapon is quite effective at destroying Sabotage reactor cores. *Hell's Chamber will increase the amount of beams fired, with the extra beams clearly separate from one another. *Using Seeking Force or Seeking Fury will allow the beams to go through objects. *It is possible to get 3 elements at once, with the right amount of Forma one can get up to 3 different elemental combinations on the same build. **There are only two triple elemental combinations you can achieve with one build. They are: , , and , , . *Sinister Reach can be equipped on the Phage, increasing its range from 25m to 37m (i.e., 1.48x), making it capable of hitting enemies at a much longer range. *Firing the Phage through Volt's Electric Shield will greatly increase the range of its beams, though not infinitely. Additionally, the beams will still need to be focused normally. Trivia *''Phage'' is the Greek word for "devour". The Phage itself may derive its name from Bacteriophages (viruses that consume bacteria) or Macrophages (cells that consume bacteria and cellular debris). *The Phage is the first shotgun to have a continuous-firing feature, as well as the first (and only) Infested shotgun. **It was also the second purely elemental shotgun, preceded by the Detron. *The oval bulb near the trigger beats like a heart, which suggests that this weapon is in fact a living organism. Bugs *Like with all continuous weapons, you can be cloaked by a Shade or the Huras Kubrow as you are firing the weapon, and the cloak will not disengage unless you move out of range of enemies or stop firing the weapon and fire it again, granting high DPS against enemies with little retaliation. Media WarframePhage291.png|Saryn wielding a Phage. ss (2014-02-05 at 07.21.21).jpg|The Phage, as first seen in Warframe Update 12.0 Highlights. Phage arsenal view.jpg|Phage as seen in the Arsenal. (Pre-U14) phage color.jpg|The Phage's color options; The secondary color is used by the Phage's 'beating heart', underlying the weapon's energy color. Phage attack.jpg|Zephyr firing the Phage unaimed. Phage focus attack long.jpg|Zephyr firing the Phage whilst aiming. phage.jpg|Phage Design Warframe 12 ♠ Phage A Gay Guy Reviews Phage, The Tentacle Monster Warframe Phage Warframe Beta - Phage (HD)(HUN) Warframe Phage Pro Builds 3 Forma WARFRAME PHAGE Advanced Guide Warframe Builds - PHAGE VIRAL RADIATION BUILD with Mirage update 16.3 fr:Phage